Of rain, flutes and cake
by mariahpink
Summary: She really wasn’t expecting any present.Which was good, since she hadn't received any.When you are in an organisation filled with men, chances are, they won't remember. Men just don't. Maybe Konan was a fall for hoping.Pein x Konan fiction.


**Pein x Konan**

**Of rain, flutes and cake**

**Rating - all ages**

_This is flashback or emphasis writing_

I am in love with the Elfen Lied soundtrack, the anime too. And since it was my birthday recently, I felt like writing something fluffy and birthday related. Characterisation is a little off but with Pein, as much of a bastard he can be, he has shown signs of caring for Konan.

Konan? Her, I winged it.

I am in love with this pairing, Konan x Pein is just such a great couple.

Anyway, it's cliché; it's fluffy and slightly angst but should leave you with a fluffy feeling. But damn, this was fun to do.

You know the drill, read and review with love, maybe vote on the polls and the pointless disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The start was done to Yureai, flashbacks to Shinkai and the end to Ametsuyu.

Inspired by Yureai, Shinkai and Ametsuyu from the Elfen Lied soundtrack

* * *

**Of rain, flutes and cake.**

She really wasn't expecting any present.

Which was good, since she hadn't received any.

When you are in an organisation filled with men, chances are, they won't remember. Men just _don't._

So when you are in an organisation filled with partially unstable, partially immortal and violent men, then it's best that you don't even try to hope.

But still, Konan had a dull pang in her heart from a small essence of hope that maybe Pein would remember from all those years of time spent together or would simply give her a smile or a sign of remembrance.

It was her birthday today but she hadn't received any congratulations or acknowledgement. Just once she had wanted something normal. Forget the world and just, be selfish for one day. _One day!_

Usually a birthday is supposed to be filled with presents and cake and gifts and joy and hugs and love and friends and family with un-godly sums of money blown on you because you are another year older than the last.

Before she had met up with her future comrades and Akatsuki, back to the time she was once lived in a quaint town in Amegakure with loving parents, she had a normal birthday.

The blue-haired kunoichi flashed back to when her mother was holding her in a joyous embrace with her father ruffling her hair saying, "Happy birthday, Konan-chan!"

Konan remembered the complete mirth in setting her own eyes upon the presents, devoid of paper, revealing many different origami papers, a soft penguin plushie, and a hand made traditional wooden flute, a rare Nightwish album and a small white iced cake. Her family were poor and struggling _yet…_ they all contributed into giving her an amazing birthday. Konan remembered hugging them tightly repeating 'thank you' over and over.

The flute was something Konan had always desired.

She laid her head gently against the glass. Half lidded eyes gazed out dully at the city of Amegakure. Washed grey sky, hazed hues amongst them as the song of washing water flooded the streets. Drops making contact with the cool glass from every now and then.

"Pein is making it rain again," she noted, with brush of sadness.

Something must've been bothering him or he had some important business out in the city. It was a certain type of rain, which indicated this. Not torrential rain that would soak you through until you could obviously see undergarments, it was the sort that wasn't unpleasant and was rather stress relieving but heavy enough to keep you inside.

_In the busy streets of Ametsuyu, a little girl with blue hair, which just reached the tips of her shoulders, shivered as she continued to gape in amazement through the window as the carpenter from the shop shaped the instrument. How long her nose had been pressed against the glass was unknown. Some villagers even thought that the cute button nose had gotten stuck to the glass in the cold rainfall. Another boy with spiked hair had walked by, captivated by the pale skinned girl with ocean hair, with such a look on her face. He had been in the rain a lot and many foolish people had got the suspicion, seeing as his hair was such a striking shade of orange, had thought his hair had rust in the wet weather._

_Cerulean eyes focused on every stroke the old man had made in the shop. Making intricate flower carvings into the wood. The flute was truly a work of art, Konan had thought. He had been slaving at it for days now and judging by the continual work it _

_had to have a pricey tag on it. But still, Konan had hoped. Maybe somebody would but it for her._

_Giggle. Thump._

_"Aahh." cried Konan, sniffling as she shakily moved her arms and legs up from the sopping street floor as she wearily looked up to find some older kids laughing as they walked by. It appeared that one of them had found it funny to kick her down while she was in a trance of sorts, mesmerized by the carpenter._

_'It hurts, why did they...' the young one thought but simply crawled along trying to find a banister to cling onto. No one moved to help the poor maiden on the dirty floor. She hopelessly looked up to see just peoples' legs, brushing by her, carrying on like there wasn't an injured girl on the floor._

_She then felt a tugging force and she found herself, shaky mind you, on her feet and there was a smiling face beaming back at her with caring eyes._

_"You look like you could do with a lil' help there!" still in a concerned tone but humorous still the same as he carefully grasped her bleeding hands and bandaged them. Despite the bandages being complete saturated with water, Konan found her-self smiling at the gesture._

_"Err...thanks," she replied meekly. 'Who was this boy?'_

_"No problem, you seemed to be staring through the window for a while. The man's real nice honest, he'll treat you wounds better than I can, honest! Well see ya!" she could only stare in shock as the boy ran off back into the street._

Konan sighed. They were all memories and it's pointless reliving them but damn it, it was her birthday, she can't have a nice time with all the pain around then she sure as hell can remember the happy times.

She brought her own gaze to her Akatsuki cloak, huddling it around her body for warmth and protection against the condensation forming upon the window, a disadvantage of being made from paper was the threat of liquid. Her hands fumbled deep into the pockets to only pull out a worn, dirty and missing an eye penguin from her child hood years. Giving it a loose squeeze and listening to the squeak it made in protest.

_"What is this?" She asked in a completely innocent voice, as she pushed herself up onto the seat of the shop while the clerk who had been sent to assist her and treat her scratched knee and hands._

_"You mean this, young lady?" questioned the carpenter as he held up the flute._

_"Uh huh", she nodded._

_"It is a flute for a very special lady."_

'For one moment, my heart jumped and. I really did believe that the flute was for me but turns out it wasn't. But although it was the most beautiful flute I'd set my eyes on I did truly love the one my father made for me. Carved it with his own bare hands, sure it wasn't as well made or as detailed but it was worth a lot. It wouldn't be the best since any villager of Amegakure would know that the carpenter was the best but I didn't want to be a selfish little bugger by wanting a flute made by that man. I appreciate what I'm given; still do .A home, a teacher, a friend, _and a lover_? The cake was a sweet gesture as well. A blue haired angel had decorated it's icing. Maybe they knew the future? Who would have thought that angels had blue hair? That my profession would be that of an angel, but weren't angels supposed to be happy or be at peace in the least? But I guess I hope too much'

Konan sighed, deflating as she rested her head against her knees in her crouched position against the windowsill. Loneliness wasn't pleasant; she just wanted company or some relation to a happy spirit or a hug. She craved it almost.

Konan fondly stroke the aged penguin in her hands, cuddling it almost. Childish it may be, she wanted to. Cold facade fading, if only for the day.

Konan was then jolted out of her reverie by the sound of heavy, sopping footsteps and the familiar sound of the door clicking.

Quickly hiding the toy and brushed some strands of exquisite blue hair from the origami rose and turned to face the entrant.

Pein stood there, in all his mighty glory, soaked and smiling. The smile wasn't malicious, it was content and pleased. Even his eyes had softened, physically impossible but he really did seem content, despite the rivets of water streaming down his face and fiery spiked hair was now shiny and limp with a decent amount of spikes attached to his face and eye.

"Konan, come here, please." smirk tugging at Pein's lips.

What was going on? Had Pein captured a bijuu or something? Converted a shinobi to his plan? Beaten Madara at DDR?

There wasn't such a reason for him to be smiling. Just what had happened? She certainly hadn't told him it was her birthday.

"Close your eyes for me" spoke Pein, half serious, half careless. How the hell do you even manage that anyway?

"Pein..." she questioned.

"Please, Konan," Pein asked patiently.

Konan shut her eyes showing the thick black shadow, which dusted her eyes. He smiled, walked up, kissed her on the cheek and put a black package with red ribbons, tied around intricately, into pale hands.

As soon as Konan had felt cool lips touch her face her eyes had snapped open. Frozen by shock, the grazing feeling of his piercings against her cheek and hell, did she have to explain? Maybe she didn't want to move.

Would you blame her?

With a stunned gasp she gazed at Pein then back to the gift then to Pein again.

"Pein...is this for…"

"You? Of course. Well, open it." smiling assuring at his partner.

Konan's cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink as she undid the ribbon and began to unfold the gift paper. Stopping in repulse at the atrocity she found known as cello-tape.

"_Cello-tape._ Really, Pein?"She asked, raising an eyebrow. He laughed nervously, arms behind head.

"I'm not really an origami specialist."

As the rest of the black wrapping fell to the floor, Konan couldn't help but let a gasp escape her lips.

Inside the box were two items. One, a beautiful white cake sat. It was a healthy cake judging by the ingredients on the side notepaper, the icing was made to look like paper and drops of rain with little silver balls dotting the surface but out of a variety of colours was an angel figure. With blue hair decorated with a white rose along side a bun but there was also another, a male figure, with spiked red hair in a black cloak who was holding her gently.

_It was she and Pein._

But then, her attention was drawn to the wooden instrument in a velvet cloth. It was a flute. But not just any flute. It was the one that she had seen all those years ago in the carpenter's shop. Beautiful chestnut wood, expertly shaped in every dimension with astonishing rose and flower designs carved into it. Ivy patterns engraved in it. Soft mouthpiece, fantastic quality with a name etched out in kanji and the underside. The two kanji just so happened to read the name: Konan.

"Pein...this is" voice faltering, tears glistening from the corners. A sense of unimaginable disbelief and gratitude ran though her.

"It was for a very special lady, back then you were _just a special girl_, silly. Of course I would remember your birthday. Enjoy your day, Konan." and with that, he leaned in kissed her on the lips this time, for a long ten seconds, before pulling back.

"Happy Birthday, Konan!" Pein said as he turned back to his room, a smile dancing on his lips.

Konan watched him and listened, not moving for a good amount of time before a tear rolled down her cheek, a smile upon her lips and warmth spread throughout her being as she stared at the wooden flute and replayed his words.

With a shaken sniff she whispered,

"Thank you."

* * *

Aww. Now wasn't that fluffy? is bricked 

So please, tell me what you think even if you are an anonymous reader; I guarantee that they are all appreciated. I don't bite They encourage me to write more.


End file.
